narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Doukutsugakure
''' '''Doukutsugakure (村には洞窟に潜む, Doukutsugakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Caves") is an active hidden village located in the Land of Gold. Doukutsugakure is a very unknown village. The caves in which the village lies are located deep underground. Doukutsugakure is split into various districts which are all accessible through various tunnel systems. Despite being classified as a lesser shinobi nation, the village of Doukutsugakure is known to have a marvelous and intelligent military. History Long ago before the times of the shinobi villages the Land of Gold was filled with war and turmoil. Many niMurai Clannja clans flocked to the Land of Gold to pillage the nation's gold deposits and there was all out war. The Murai Clan was the strongest of these clans fighting within the nation and eventually had the other clans partner up and form an alliance. The result of the alliance between the clans was the birth of Doukutsugakure itself. Village Leadership Because the Village Hidden in the Caves is not one of the Great Shinobi Nations, the village does not have a leader known as a Kage. Instead the 'doukutsu ou '(洞窟王, Cave King) is the primary leader of the village. Doukutsugakrue however does wish to one day expand and become a Great Shinobi Nation has dreams of making it's leader titled the Doukutsukage. Village Specialites The village Doukutsugakure is known to have many different specialites amongst it's shinobi. Most regular shinobi within the village usually specialize in the Earth or Water Releases and there are many different secret techniques utilized amongst village shinobi. The Japanese kama is one of the signature weapons & tools of village shinobi and most ninja within the village have one on their person. Village Hierarchy Academy Students The ninja academy in Doukutsugakure is known to be very strict. In the Doukutsugakure ninja academy if a student is caught goofing off in class that student will be exempt from admission to the school. Dokutsugakure takes shinobi life rather seriously and any horseplay in the academy is deemed disrespectful. In the academy students are taught how to use basic weapons, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu as well as basic mining skills. Students are also taken on tours of the various tunnel systems of Dokutsugakure as it is mandatory for all village shinobi to be able to navigate through the tunnels. Genin In Doukutsugakure the job of the average Genin is to maintain the village. Like most Genin, those of Doukutsugakure ninja are normally sent on housekeeping missions. These minor missions are considered rather important to the village as part of the Doukutsugakure shinobi code is that the village comes before any shinobi. Genin and academy students are valued more than any other rank of ninja within the village because they are the future of the ninja village. Chunin In Dokutsugakure it is the job of a Chunin to protect the village from outside harm. Chunin in most cases do missions within the Land of Gold. The day of the average Chunin consists of patrolling the Land of Gold on the lookout for any type of trouble. Chunin are used as self-defense for the village. Jonin Jonin are the main ones sent on missions out of the village. Still there is always a select amount of Jonin remaining in the village at all times. Doukutsugakure Jonin are known to be very disciplined and honor the shinobi code of the village at heart. Dokutsugakure Jonin are also expert navigators as they have the most experience out of anyone in the village (other than the village leader) at navigating the various tunnels. Shinobi Rules Upon becoming a shinobi in Doukutsugakure there are specific rules that they must follow. These rules are called the ninja code. Doukutsugakure has it's own ninja code that ninjas must follow. *"A shinobi must put the village first before themselves." *"A shinobi must never play around while on a mission." *"A shinobi must respect other members of his/her village." *"A shinobi must always address his/her superiors as sir, m'am, or master." Clans *Shinayaka Clan *Teramiya Clan *Murai Clan Military *Doukutsu no Senshi Tachi Alliances *Konohagakure Trivia *The village headband symbol is kanji for cave. See also *List of Doukutsugakure characters Category:Custom Villages Category:Steven-Kun